


You Make Me Crazy

by snipershezz



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, I finally went there lol, I mean – like reeeal filthy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kraglin’s got a filthy mouth ;), M/M, Mentions of knotting, Possessive Behaviour, Ravager romance, Yussy, all my black little heart for these two :), slight dom overtones, weird alien biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: He writhes on the bed like a snake, as Kraglin's hands dance over his thick thighs, digging through softness and kneeding the strong muscles. "Tell me what'cha want baby."Yondu tries to force words passed his lips, but all that comes out is a growling click.Kraglin continues to kneed the muscles in his thighs, posessive hunger etched across his face, "Wanna sink ma teeth into ya an' never let go baby, yer so perfect like this - but'chew gotta tell me what'cha need or I can't help ya."





	You Make Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no – I’ve developed another head cannon – Kraglin with reflective eyes, like a wolf or something. Truly, it’s getting ridiculous. My list of head cannons for these two is longer than some of my fics *face palm*
> 
> October 20th - Prompt Twenty - Dirty Talk
> 
> #kinktober

Kraglin Obfonteri has a filthy mouth.  
  
As long as Yondu's known him, it's been a constant fact.  
  
He knows some of the dirtiest jokes in the universe and he'll tell them all with a cocky smirk and a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
He's the possessive type too. It's a fine line to walk with Yondu, and he does it admirably. _Just_ enough to give the Centaurian a thrill but not enough to send the breath from his lungs in a panic.  
  
It's late in the night cycle when he finally punches the code into his door. While many of the captains in the Ravager fleets run their ships through their crew, Yondu prefers the more hands on approach. First one on the bridge as the day cycle lights flare to life, last one to leave the night crew guiding them to their next destination.  
  
The door to his cabin groans and he huffs out an irritated sigh. "Fuckin' thing." He mutters, giving it a swift kick in the corner. It whines loudly before rattling open. He donkey kicks it as he crosses the threshold making it shut behind him with a click.  
  
He shrugs his arms out of his coat, hanging it on the weapons rack near the door.  
  
"Looked awful good stalkin' 'round tha bridge today."  
  
Yondu spins around, pulling the arrow from its holster and flinging it into the air by his head.  
  
Reflective pupils gaze at him hungrily from his bed. Kraglin sits cross-legged on the pile of furs, grinning like a predator.  
  
The Centaurian sighs, swiping the arrow out of the air and sliding back into its holster. "What I tell ya 'bout sneakin' up on me? One'a these days I'mma take an eye out." Yondu chuckles, shaking his head at the taller man, “You make me crazy.”  
  
The comment gets him a lavish grin, the low lighting glints off sharp teeth, "Know how many times I wanted ta spread ya out over a console today?" His voice dips into a purr. Yondu is sure it's a direct imitation of his own drawl, but Kraglin has never let on, one way or another.  
  
It still never fails to get his blood thumping. Yondu swallows reflexively and eyes the other man.  
  
Kraglin practically preens under the intense gaze, stretching his long arms up behind his head and twisting them to crack his dodgy shoulder.  
  
The sound sets Yondu's teeth on edge. "Dun do tha'." He growls, unbuckling his arrow holster and hanging it with his coat. The scarf comes next, then the vest.  
  
The taller man rolls the shoulder, digging his fingers into the muscle. "'S all achy."  
  
"Why?" He asks, bending down to unclip his boots.  
  
"Well, _someone_ ran through a useless rookie wit' his arrow around lunch an' I hadda take a loo break 'fore I bent ya over yer chair an' took yer ass in front'a tha whole crew."  
  
The image trickles down Yondu's wrecked spine, like tiny dust mites. He tries not to stumble as he pulls his boots off, attempting to make it look normal - smooth.  
  
Not smooth enough though, as he hears Kraglin's low chuckle from across the room, "I wish ya could see yerself when ya kill a man." The purr is back as he spreads his legs, running a hand over his dick.  
  
Yondu just about swallows his tongue, he thought the taller man was just wearing shorts not -  
  
_Fuck._  
  
"Yer eyes get all demonic, an' ya have this look about ya, like nothin' ain't gon' stop ya. Makes me wanna drag ya some place quiet, rip off yer leathers an' swallow yer cock."  
  
Shit, he _loves_ it when Kraglin gets like this.  
  
He tips a pale chin, covered in dark scruff towards Yondu, "Take yer gear off. Wanna take ya apart, wanna watch ya squirm, baby. Ya gon' squirm fer me?"  
  
Yondu makes a strangled sound, a quiet growling click in the back of his throat, tearing his shirt off over his head and tossing it somewhere in the direction of his desk, pants next, catching on his weirdly set ankle, making him trip towards his bed.  
  
Kraglin chuckles and this time it's not for effect, but rather genuine amusement, "I didn't mean literally babe."  
  
Yondu snickers, his tone fond, "Shaddup."  
  
"Git up here ya fool."  
  
Yondu crawls up onto the mattress sloppily, flopping onto his back, Kraglin gently grasps his leg and pulls the leathers off his ankle. "How's yer spine today?"  
  
The man gives him a halfhearted shrug, "No worse than usual."  
  
Kraglin's fingers crawl up his calf and over his knee, his pupils glint like tiny electric sparks, disappearing behind his eyelids as he blinks.  
  
When they open, he slips from caring partner to predator again, eyes filled with greed and lust.  
  
He looks down at Yondu, sharp teeth gnawing on his lip, like he's trying to figure out what he wants. "Spread 'em baby."  
  
Yondu lifts his calf from Kraglin's grasp, dropping it gently to the furs. His fingers curl around blue knees, pushing them further apart. A quiet groan falls from his lips as he drinks in the sight and Yondu can already feel himself being to squirm under the intense scrutiny.  
  
"Look at'chu." Kraglin rumbles, the possessive growl starts low in the back of his throat, drowning his words in a purr. He reaches out a finger, gently stroking down Yondu's already leaking cock, the Centaurian whines, rutting up to get some friction. "Already hard - wet an' drippin'. What'cha want me ta do baby, huh?"  
  
Yondu clamps down on the whine in the back of his throat. Kraglin just scared the pants off him, turning up unannounced, he isn't going to give it up that easy.  
  
"Should I swallow yer cock?" He taps it gently. "Or should I eat ya out 'til ya sobbin' an' beggin'?" He flicks Yondu's clit. The whine breaks out free from his throat and Kraglin makes a sound caught between a chuckle and purr. "Or ya want me ta fuck yer tight lil' pussy, knot ya an' make ya wail as I pump ya full o' me?" He hums thoughtfully, patting Yondu's thighs, "Maybe I should fuck yer ass. C'n ya imagine it baby? Ya takin' me so fuckin' good, while I ram ma fingers up yer cunt? Bet ya'd love that wouldn't ya baby? I'll pull ya apart piece by piece, sink ma teeth into ya neck, right over tha matin' bite, reduce ya ta all them pretty clickin' an' growlin' sounds. Yer so gorgeous like tha'. Ya come apart fer me, an' only me, 'cause yer _mine_." A possessive growl snarls over the final word and Yondu keens, the words flowing over his body like water, sending him throbbing with need.  
  
He writhes on the bed like a snake, as Kraglin's hands dance over his thick thighs, digging through softness and kneading the strong muscles. "Tell me what'cha want baby."  
  
Yondu tries to force words passed his lips, but all that comes out is a growling click.  
  
Kraglin continues to knead the muscles in his thighs, possessive hunger etched across his face, "Wanna sink ma teeth into ya an' never let go baby, yer so perfect like this - but'chew gotta tell me what'cha need or I can't help ya."  
  
"Fuckin'bastard, shithead." Yondu grunts. Kraglin _wants_ to hear him say it - wants him to - _beg_.  
  
Quiet purring laughter echoes over his laboured breathing. Kraglin's eyes glint, deadly and lustful, "All true baby, but ya know what I want. Give it ta me an' c'n make ya feel good - _so fuckin' good_."  
  
The dam breaks and Yondu launches upwards, gripping Kraglin's chest hair, yanking him forwards so their noses are almost touching. Kraglin hisses, eyes flashing dangerously, Yondu meets them with demonic ferocity. "Stick yer fat fuckin' cock in ma cunt. Knot me 'til 'm screamin'. _Right. Fucking. Now._ Or I swear ta tha _fuckin'_ stars I'll kick yer ass outta this bed an' ya'll have a chronic case o' blue _fuckin'_ balls."  
  
Kraglin snarls at Yondu's challenge, blue eyes glowing like the heat of a dying star. His hand strikes, quick and deadly, wrapping around the base of the shorter man's implant, long spider like fingers splaying out. He squeezes at the skin, _just_ this side of painful, "Let. _Go._ "  
  
The circuitry in Yondu's brain sparks in warning, sending skitters of pain/pleasure down his spine. His choke hold on Kraglin's chest hair loosens unconsciously and his eyes roll back in his head.  
  
"Good baby, _so_ good." The taller man purrs in his ear, as he gently pushes him down onto the bed, "I'mma knot that pretty little pussy o' yers." He pushes Yondu's knees apart, eyes hungry as his fingers glide back up his legs. The Centaurian's entire body tenses in anticipation, everything in him honing in on Kraglin's hands. The spidery fingers reach the junction between thigh and hips and pinch at the sensitive skin there. The taller man's lips are brushing the shell of his ear, "Yer gon' be my slutty lil' cum dump ain't'cha?"  
  
The words shouldn't send a thrill up his spine. They shouldn't send his rock hard cock twitching into the curve of his belly. They shouldn't send a whine bursting from his lips.  
  
But the truth is - it does.  
  
Yondu _loves_ when Kraglin talks to him like this.  
  
Pulling him apart, molecule by molecule until he's nothing but _now_ and _this_.  
  
He's terrified of how much he wants this from his mate - _needs_ it.  
  
Because Kraglin makes him _feel_ , makes him _want_. It makes him feel _alive_ , like facing a fight he has no hope of winning, standing in the fray with nothing but his arrow and Kraglin with his knives.  
  
Kraglin would die for him.  
  
And he'd do the same.  
  
Right now though, none of that matters. They're safe in Yondu's cabin, away from the crew, and Ravaging and all the _shit_ that comes with running a ship. Away from captain and first mate.  
  
Right now, Kraglin's just Kraglin and Yondu is just the man falling apart at the seams under him.  
  
And he _fucking_ loves it.  
  
He loves Kraglin with _everything_ in him.  
  
As the Hraxian slides into him, he captures Yondu's lips with his own.  
  
Breaking off he smiles down at the Centaurian and Yondu knows -  
  
Kraglin loves him too.

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore <3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, as usual mad shout out and big love to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)


End file.
